


A Little Strange

by GraduateGraduate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, All American Star Spangled Sandwich, Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottoming from the Top, Bucky Constantly Making Sure Steve's Okay, But it's pre-negotiated so it's not actually non-con, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cuddling, Double Penetration, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Metal arm porn, Middle Steve Rogers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Only a little crying, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overwhelming Sensations, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Potential non-con, Praise Kink, Reduced Refraction Period (Serum), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Short-lived Bruises, Steve Constantly Blushing, Steve Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, What's Your Colour?, fantasies, green - Freeform, scene negotiation, so many orgasms, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraduateGraduate/pseuds/GraduateGraduate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really likes the idea of being tied down and blindfolded by Bucky, and then feeling more than two hands on him and not knowing who the other two belong to.</p><p>So Bucky plans a surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta, [Shennanigoats](http://shennanigoats.tumblr.com/). Like usual, her flailing gives me life and her edits make me better.
> 
> Their bed is similar to [this one](http://www.ikea.com/PIAimages/0159279_PE315717_S3.JPG), but obviously made out of something strong enough to deal with Steve pulling against his ropes while being tied to it.

February 18th 

“So what you’re saying is, you’d actually be okay bringing someone else in to fuck me silly?”  Steve is blushing from head to toe from having his deepest desire dragged out of him, and the fact that Bucky is saying it could be an _actual thing they might act on_ isn’t helping the hot flush that’s spreading across his body.

“Yeah, Steve.  I think it’d be pretty hot to see someone else take you,” Buck says, chewing on his bottom lip.  “Do you know who you’d want to bring in?”

Steve turns a shade redder, if that’s even possible.  “Well, I don’t want to know.  …That’s kind of the point.”

Bucky’s brow shoots up.  “At no point?  Ever?”

“Well, it’s not a big deal if I found out later, but I don’t want to know during.”

“Alright.  So you want me to just tell you when I’m bringing in a mystery third to fuck you silly, then tie you down and blindfold you?”  If Bucky’s eyes weren’t so serious, Steve would feel like he’s being mocked. 

“Well, not quite.”  Steve knows Bucky’s just trying to get the details right but he still wants to sink into the floor.  He’s really going to make him spell this out for him.  “I don’t want to know there’s going to be a third until there’s too many hands on me.”

“Oh." 

Steve’s face burns.  This is going to be where Bucky says it’s too much, he can’t handle the responsibility of toeing a potential non-con scene _and_ watching someone else have what is his.  “It’s too much.  Forget it.  Forget I said anything.”

“No way, Stevie.  I can do this.  I just, I wanna get it right.  I want it to be exactly what you want.  And I’ll check your colour early.  You can safeword out at any time and it won’t be a big deal.  Okay?”

“Okay,” Steve whispers.  “Thanks for not laughing at me.”  Bucky cups Steve’s chin in his hand and kisses his forehead.  Steve leans into the touch.

“Never, punk.  You know I’d do anything for you, Stevie.” 

 

July 4th

Steve’s on his fifth beer at the bar, playing pool with Thor while Tony and Bruce look on, bickering about the amount of force one would have to apply during the break to scatter the balls properly for the perfect game.  They argue about velocities and angles and ball travel distances until they’re loudly declaring that they don’t care who the winner of the present game is, the two of them are going next.  Clint, Natasha, Sam and Maria are playing darts on the other side of the bar, and Bucky and Coulson are at the bar grabbing the next round of drinks.  Coulson shadows Bucky constantly whenever they’re out.  He can’t keep the Cap-fanboy down, and Bucky’s always encouraging him with his wild re-tellings of Cap’s glory days.  ‘That’s _not_ what happened, Buck!’ ‘Don’t listen to him, he’s just being modest,’ is a usual exchange when Steve’s around, so he has no idea the size of the lies being concocted when he’s not.

Bucky comes around with fresh beers for Steve and Thor.  Bucky crowds Steve against the pool table as he lines up his cue.  He pulls his hips tight to Steve’s ass, grinds forward just a little as Steve takes his shot.  The ball misses the pocket he was aiming for by a mile. 

“How much longer you want to hang out here before I take you home?”  Bucky’s voice is low, his breath hot against Steve’s ear.  “I was thinking I could tie you down and muss you up.”

Steve blushes, turns around to loop his arms loose round Bucky’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Let me finish losing to the god of pool, then we’ll go.”

“God, guys!” Tony yells, “It’s like walking in on my grandparents!”

Bucky pulls Steve in for a sloppy kiss, really making a show of it to a mix of cheers and groans.  Steve laughs, pushing Buck away with a firm hand to his chest before lining up his next shot.

***

By the time Bucky is unlocking the door to their apartment in Stark Tower they’ve already cleared the beers from their system.  (Thor had tried to get them to partake in that mead he has that’s ‘not for mortal men,’ but serum or not that shit had given Steve a wild hangover last time and he wasn’t spending the day after his birthday hungover.)

Bucky’s had his hands on Steve since Sam got out of the elevator on his floor, leaving them _finally_ alone.  So once they spill into their own apartment, Bucky’s already undoing Steve’s pants with one hand and working his shirt off of him with the other, only pulling his lips away from Steve’s when necessary.  Steve’s huffing little whimpers and moans into Bucky’s mouth as he fights with Bucky’s belt.

Steve’s mouthing at Bucky’s neck, sucking little short-lived bruises into his flesh.  “Same rules as usual?” Bucky asks as Steve sucks a particularly purple spot into his collarbone.

“Mmhmm,” Steve’s working his hand between Bucky’s jeans and boxers, palming at Bucky’s already hard cock.

“You know your safeword?”

“Mmhmm,” Steve’s other hand is working up underneath Bucky’s shirt, short nails clawing gently at taut skin.

Bucky groans deep in the back of his throat, pulling Steve tight to him, rutting against his thigh as he pushes his own between Steve’s legs.  “Let me hear it.”

Steve lets Bucky pin him against their bedroom wall.  “End of the Line,” he moans more than says.

Bucky picks him up, strong hand under each of Steve’s thighs, and slams him hard into the wall.  Steve lets his eyes close as Bucky wraps his lips around one pert nipple, teeth teasing at it, pulling sweet little noises from him.

Buck lifts him away from the wall with ease and tosses him lightly to the bed, grabbing their collection of ropes from the bag under the bed and tossing the safety shears to the bedside table before following.  He straddles Steve, uncoiling one of their ropes, slowly running it through his hands checking for sharp or fraying edges.  Tony designed these special for them, hemp fiber mixed with some of vibranium’s close cousins.  When tied properly, Steve actually can’t escape from them, which is why Tony created a special set of blunt-ended scissors that _disrupt the covalent bonds between the metal alloy atoms and-_ , Bucky had cut him off there.  _I don’t need to know how they work, just that they’ll get through the ropes if necessary_.  Tony had easily sliced through one of the ropes to demonstrate.

Steve tugs at the hem of his shirt.  “Why are you still wearing this?” he whines.

Bucky grabs both Steve’s hands in his metal hand and presses them into the mattress above his head.  “Because I want to be.”  He holds Steve’s wrists in place easily while Steve struggles against his grip and sucks a mark into Steve’s throat.  “What are you going to do about it?”

Steve moans beneath him, and fights against Bucky’s grip.  Bucky grabs the rope he’s already checked and wraps it around Steve’s wrists a few times to create a nice wide cuff.  He feeds the ends through to knot it off, pulling the length of the rope through quickly enough to match Steve’s struggling, but slowly enough that it’s not burning Steve’s skin and when Steve moans beneath him he knows it’s dragging across his flesh in a way that drives him mad.

When Bucky’s tightened the lark’s head in place, he checks the cuff to make sure Steve’s circulation isn’t cut off.  It’s the one drawback of the serum, if Steve’s quickly-metabolising cells lose their supply of oxygen they’re in trouble _fast_.  When he’s satisfied with it he asks Steve if it’s okay.

Steve fights against the rope, wriggling his wrists against his bonds until his skin is red, but he’s smiling as he relaxes into the cuff.  “It’s perfect.”

“Good.”  Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s lips as he ties Steve’s wrists to the middle bar of their headboard.

Once he’s satisfied that it’s secure and Steve isn’t going anywhere he sits back to admire Steve stretched out below him.  He pinches one of Steve’s nipples between metal fingers until Steve’s moans turn to a low hiss and the nipple is an angry red.  He trades his fingers for teeth and worries Steve’s nipple with his tongue until Steve is writhing beneath him, eyes clenched tight.

Bucky strokes both hands feather light down Steve’s sides, “Open your eyes or you’ll miss the show.”

Steve’s eyes are on him as he teases at the hem of his shirt, grinding down gently against Steve as he flashes him glimpses of his abdomen.  He can see Steve’s eyes follow the perfect V of his hips as he works his shirt up and off, and Steve’s struggling against his cuffs with a new enthusiasm.

“God, Buck.  I wanna touch you.”

Bucky goes in for a kiss, stopping just before their mouths meet; breath ghosting against Steve’s lips. “Tough.”

He sits up before Steve can force his face forward to close the gap and starts working Steve’s pants off of him. He can’t hide the gasp that escapes him when Steve’s jeans pull away to reveal a band of blush pink lace.

“Fuck, Steve. You been wearing these all damn day?”

Steve smirks, thoroughly enjoying Bucky’s reaction to the secret he’s been keeping since he got dressed that morning.

Bucky leaves Steve’s jeans pooled at his ankles, palming at Steve’s hard cock.  It’s pulsing at the constraints of its lacy prison, and Bucky takes some pity on Steve, readjusting him so that the head of his cock is flush with his stomach, held in place by the band of lace.  He cups Steve’s balls in his hand and licks the bead of precome from his tip, savouring the taste of him.  He continues to rub the lace of Steve’s panties gently against the sensitive underside of his cock as he kisses him, languid and deep, letting Steve taste himself on his tongue.

“Panty or thong?” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear as he rolls Steve over.  “Christ, Stevie,” he pulls at the waist of Steve’s thong, pulling the fabric tight against his balls, grazing it gently across his entrance, making Steve whine. 

“Fuck, Buck.  Please touch me.”

Bucky doesn’t like letting Steve call the shots when he’s tied up like this, but he doesn’t think he can keep his hands off Steve much longer.

He finds Steve’s blindfold in the pile of ropes, and fits it in place over his eyes before carding his hand through Steve’s hair, yanking at it roughly, pushing Steve’s face into the pillow for a few seconds.  Steve pulls in a big breath of air when Bucky lets go of his head, but he’s smiling.  He knows he’s close to getting what he wants.

Bucky settles between Steve’s legs, pulling his pants from his ankles and helping him up on to his knees.  He kneads Steve’s cheeks in his hands, repeatedly pushing them apart and releasing them, watching Steve’s tight hole stretch and flutter closed beneath the lace.

He follows the path of the lace with his tongue, skimming gently past Steve’s entrance until his moans grow frustrated and needy. 

Bucky pulls back to check Steve’s wrists.  “How are your hands?  Can you see?”

Steve opens and closes his hands to show he has full mobility in them.  “My hands are fine, I’m blind, and you’re stalling.”

Bucky nips at the back of Steve’s neck, holds the fabric out of the way with a single finger, and teases Steve’s entrance with his tongue.  Steve’s frustrated groans instantly melt to needy moans and he’s stretching as far away from the head of the bed as he can manage, rocking back to meet Bucky’s tongue.  Bucky tsks at him, but doesn’t let up, circling Steve until he finally relaxes enough to let him in.

Bucky’s tongue pressing into him feels amazing and as much as he wants to have more of Buck in him, Steve also doesn’t want him to ever stop eating him out.  He pulls gently against his restraints, the harsh burn of metal and hemp rubbing against his wrists, providing a brief distraction from the fact that his desperately hard cock has no source of friction while he’s on his knees like this. 

There’s a click of a lube bottle behind him and then a cold metal digit is pressing gently but firmly into him.  Steve exhales every ounce of air he has in him, leaning heavy into his bonds as he savours the not entirely unpleasant burn.  He can feel the smooth ridges of Bucky’s finger drag gently against him as Bucky slowly draws the digit out of him before pushing it back in with a second one. 

As Buck twists his fingers, expertly finding that sweet spot inside Steve, he sends shivers through Steve’s body.  By the time Bucky has three fingers twisting in him Steve can’t even rock back on him anymore.  It’s taking all his focus not to come yet, but Bucky isn’t letting up at all.  Steve tries to concentrate on the sensation of the rope biting into his wrists, hoping desperately that Bucky will pause for a moment to let him take a breath of a step back from the edge, but Bucky’s digging his fingers into him, relentlessly assaulting his prostate.  He feels like there’s lightning running the length of his spine and Bucky can’t keep this up, he just can’t, he just can’t.

“Bucky.  Bucky, I’m gonna- can I?  May I?”  Steve’s frantic, his voice a full octave higher than normal.

Bucky chuckles low in the back of his throat, and just in that half a second’s pause Steve thinks he’s going to come before he’s allowed.  But then Bucky’s growling “Yeah, baby, come for me,” into his ear and his vision whites and he’s coming hot across his own stomach and chest, cock still held tight to his abdomen by his thong.

Steve releases heavy into his bonds, panting as his world returns to the pitch black behind his blindfold.  Bucky’s working a large metal plug into place, and the sensation of it settled inside him is enough to have his cock twitching in renewed interest.

Bucky helps him back onto his back, and the plug grazes Steve’s prostate and it’s too much too soon.  He does his best not to move against it.

“How are you doing?  Need anything?  Water?”  Bucky’s questions are rapid fire as he worries over Steve’s wrists.

“Mmmmm…  Water would be nice,” Steve manages.  Bucky helps him sit up enough that he can take small sips from the glass Buck holds to his lips.

“How are your hands?”

“They’re good, Buck.”

Bucky still places a finger in each palm.  “Squeeze,” he orders.

Steve does as he’s told, and he must pass because he can hear Bucky start uncoiling more rope, letting it tickle and drape across parts of his stomach and legs.  He relaxes into the bed, letting the afterglow of his orgasm wash over him as he waits on whatever Bucky has in store for him next. 

Bucky gently pulls Steve’s thong from him and starts to tie his legs open into a simple frogtie.  But instead of tying his ankles to his thighs, he ties Steve’s thighs to the head of the bed and his ankles to the sides of it.  By the time Bucky’s done fastening his knots, Steve can barely move.  He’s got a little leeway to move closer to the head of the bed to take the strain off his arms if he needs to, and he could probably move his hips a bit if he digs his heels into the bed, but that’s about it.

Bucky’s fussing around his handywork again; double checking that he can fit two fingers between each lark’s head and Steve’s skin.  “How are you?  Everything good?” He double checks Steve’s blindfold, making sure everything is exactly as he wants it.

Steve wiggles each limb a bit against its bond, making sure he can still feel the limb, there’s no pins and needles, and that the cuffs are loose enough that they won’t cut off circulation, but not so loose that they’ll release him or shift to a joint they shouldn’t be binding.  Once he’s checked everything for comfort and confirmed that he really can’t move at all, he tells Bucky so.

And then Bucky’s kissing him, deep and languid.  He sucks a gentle path from just below his ear to his collarbone and back up the other side before planting another kiss to his forehead.

“You are so beautiful like this.”  Steve can hear the reverence in Bucky’s voice.  He doesn’t need to be able to see him to picture the awe in his eyes.  Steve preens under the praise.  “I love you, Stevie.  I’m just going to refill your water glass, okay?  I’ll just be a minute.”

Steve nods and relaxes into his bondage.  He loves being tied down like this.  No responsibility.  Nothing to do but feel.  Nowhere else to be and no way to get there.  “Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve?” he hears Buck pause at the door of their bedroom. 

“I love you too.”

 

He can hear Bucky fussing in the kitchen.  He comes back a few minutes later and puts the water on the bedside table.  He runs his right hand up and down Steve’s chest and stomach, down and back up the inside of one thigh, fingers grazing close to – but not close enough to – Steve’s cock, down the inside of the other thigh, and then Steve’s cock is in the delicious wet warmth of Bucky’s mouth.  His breath hitches as Bucky swallows him down in one motion.  His hips buck involuntarily, and he rubs the plug deep inside him and holy fuck there’s so much for him to feel over the entire span of his body: from his wrists bound above his head and thighs tied wide to the large metal mass pressing against his prostate and the throat contracting around the length of him.

Bucky’s tongue is flicking at the sensitive underside of his cock and then he’s swallowing him down and Jesus _Christ_ , Steve can hear him gagging and choking softly on him and it’s nearly too much.

And then Bucky’s voice is in his ear. 

“What’s your colour, Steve?”

And Steve freezes.  Because Bucky did _not_ come up for air to whisper that, and _someone_ is still shoving his cock as far down their throat as they can manage.

They pull off of him with an obscene pop. 

“ _Fuck”_ Bucky whispers under his breath.  “Stevie?”  Bucky suddenly sounds panicked.  “What’s your colour, Steve?”

No one’s touching him any more but it’s the sound of Bucky’s voice that pulls him back.

“G-green.  I’m so fucking green.”

He can hear Bucky exhale with relief, but just barely under the groan that’s pulled from him when _someone_ fucking takes him all the way back down their throat and rubs gently at the base of his plug.  They groan in response to the sounds they’re pulling from Steve, and the vibrations it sends down the length of him has his desire building and coiling within him.

“Fuck, Steve.  You’re so gorgeous.”  Bucky’s running his mouth, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair.  “You going to let us fuck you anyway we want to until you’ve given us everything you’ve got?”

Steve laughs at him, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Buck pauses, but when he speaks again his voice is more sure, deeper.  Less like his jaw is hanging slack in amazement watching someone else suck Steve off.  “Telling.”

The fingers of Bucky’s metal hand slip into his mouth and Steve sucks them dutifully.  He lets Bucky pull his jaw open, and then Bucky’s pushing himself into Steve’s mouth; slowly at first, and then harder and deeper until Steve is swallowing him down, nose nuzzled into the short curly hair covering his pelvis.

Steve’s on the edge again.  He’s arching his back, fighting the feeling building at the base of his spine.  The guy between his legs moans, a low guttural sound that moves straight through Steve and seems to come out of his own mouth, around Bucky who groans in turn.  And Steve’s going to come again if they don’t stop.  He has to get Bucky’s attention.  He opens and closes his hand rapidly a few times and Bucky pulls out of him. 

“Are you o-”

“Can I come?” Steve cuts him off, panting.  “Please, can I come?”

“Not yet, Stevie.  Soon.”

The guy between his legs hasn’t let up at all.  He’s hollowed his cheeks, and he’s sucking on the tip of Steve’s cock like he’s daring him to give it up before Bucky’s given permission.

“Buuuck,” Steve whines.

A knuckle is pressing the heavy, metal plug into him and it’s just ghosting that sweet spot and Steve’s not going to be able to hold himself back if it makes contact.

“Buck, please.   _Please.”_

“Not yet.  When you swallow me all the way down again, you can come, okay?”

Steve nods eagerly, mouth wide.  Waiting.  Hoping.

But his mouth stays open and empty for the longest moments of his life as he fights the oncoming orgasm threatening to spill over, eyes clenched behind the blindfold.  Mouth and hand are working him as one, a second hand is pulling gently at his balls and pressing at the plug and all his nerves are firing to keep him in check and he can’t he can’t he _can’t._   And then Bucky’s sliding home and the plug is forced deep, and Steve barely hears the ‘ _Alright, Stevie.  Come.’_ that falls from Bucky’s lips as Steve swallows around him and every single nerve in his body is firing his release and every cell is touched by the wave of pleasure that crashes over him.

For the briefest moment Steve thinks he’s died and been brought back to life a second time.

  

A glass of water is pressed gently to his lips and he accepts it gratefully, letting Bucky trickle water into his mouth while he plays with Steve’s hair and wipes sweat from his brow.

“ _Christ_ ,” Steve whispers after he’s drained the glass.

“God, you’re so good for us.  So good.”  Bucky kisses his temple.  “Are you okay to keep going?”  Bucky’s checking all the knots again, touching Steve’s skin to ensure his colour and temperature are normal.

Steve exhales a, “Yeah,” and Bucky makes him squeeze his fingers again and report that he hasn’t lost feeling or has pins and needles anywhere.

Once Bucky’s satisfied that Steve’s still okay in his bondage he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair again.  The room’s quiet and Steve knows they’re just giving him a chance to breathe.

Steve’s brain finds the other half of the sass he meant to retort when Bucky asked if he was okay to continue, and he slurs out a tired, “You’re not done with me yet?”

Bucky gives him a long, slow kiss.

“Not by a long shot.”

Hands are helping him lift his hips and shoulders up off the mattress enough to let a body slide beneath him, and though he can tell that the metal hand is helping him lift his shoulder, he can’t be sure if Bucky’s above or below him.  When a skin-covered hand wiggles the plug in him before removing it and sliding a cock in to replace it, the uncertainty of whether that’s Bucky or someone else in him is simultaneously thrilling and terrifying.

Steve can feel the right hand of the person below him roaming his body.  It strokes along his abs, traces the muscles between his ribs, squeezes a pect and twists a nipple, and then roams south, running the inside of Steve’s still-tied-open thigh before it wraps around Steve’s half-hard cock.  It grips him firmly, but moves slowly; careful not to overstimulate his sensitive tip, bringing him back to full-mast.

Little mewling noises he has no control over are slipping out of Steve.  He rolls his hips the only inch of movement he has and it’s a mistake.  He yelps and stills.  He’s not ready to have anything pressing against his prostate again yet.

And then someone is lowering themself onto his cock and Steve is overwhelmed and focusing on his breathing and straining against his wrist cuff to draw his attention to somewhere as far away from his groin as possible.

No one moves.  The three of them are perfectly still as Steve catches his breath, and he does.  He lets out a long, steady breath, and it’s like he said _go._   They move around him.  He lets his weight stay heavy on the man beneath him, and the man above him holds his own weight up so that Steve and whomever is below him thrust together as one into the guy above them.  And it’s perfect.  It’s everything Steve has wanted to experience, and he’s totally blissed out with right, skin-covered hands touching his body and helping the three of them find a rhythm.  And then suddenly it’s too much.  Steve is overstimulated and overwhelmed and his breathing comes too fast and too shallow and hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes and threaten to spill over and Bucky, he needs Bucky, he needs to know where Bucky is.

“Buck!” Steve cries out, and then he’s hyperventilating and crying, and the world stills around him.

A metal arm wraps around Steve’s left side and he’s held tight to Bucky’s chest as Becky presses kisses into the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders.

“Steve, I’m here,” Bucky whispers.  “I’m right here.  You’re okay.  What’s your colour?”

Steve lets out a long shaky breath.  “Yellow,” he whispers.  “I’m just… overwhelmed.  I just need a minute.”

“Okay, baby,” Bucky soothes.  “You take all the time you need.  I’m right here.”

Steve relaxes heavy into him, and for a moment there’s no one else in the world besides him and Bucky as he listens to Bucky’s heartbeat and breathing and wills his own heartbeat to sync to Buck’s as he breathes with him.

He doesn’t know how long he stays wrapped motionless in Bucky’s arms, but he gets his breathing back under control, and he’s safe and he’s loved and he’s ready to keep going. 

“Thank you.  I’m green.”

Bucky presses another kiss into his neck.  “How are your legs?”

“They’re good." 

“Your hands?”  Bucky reaches up to put a finger in the palm of his left hand.  He squeezes it.  Bucky repeats with his right.

“All good.”

“Alright.”  Another kiss to Steve’s shoulder, and then Bucky is rocking up into him, arms still tight around him.

The guy above Steve starts to rock down on to him, and he and Bucky find a rhythm between their small movements that has Steve moaning in a long constant whine while Buck grunts and groans in his ear.

“Fuck, you’re so good Steve.  So beautiful.  You don’t even know.”

Steve blushes under the praise and it’s not long until Bucky’s giving him permission to come before Steve’s even had to ask.  But Bucky knows Steve’s body even better than Steve does, because the minute the words, “ _You can come, Steve.  Come for us,_ ” are out of Buck’s mouth, Steve is hit by an orgasm he didn’t know was coming.

Steve’s still enjoying the afterglow of it when he can feel the guy above him dismount and start working a finger into him beside Bucky’s cock.  It might be a tongue; he’s not entirely sure, but fuck it feels good.  And Bucky is moaning beneath him.  And, _oh._   That’s _definitely_ a tongue.

A finger or two joins it and then Bucky’s asking him what his colour is and Steve is green green _green_ as a second cock joins Bucky inside him.  Steve has never been stretched this wide, and he feels like the only thing keeping him in his own skin is Bucky’s arms wrapped around his chest.

Nothing prepares him for the noise Bucky makes when the other man’s cock slowly pulls out and pushes back in to Steve, rubbing Bucky’s length as he does.  Bucky is _falling apart_ beneath him, a litany of curses streaming from his mouth as the other man pounds into Steve harder, deeper, faster, and Bucky has never sounded more beautiful.

Bucky’s breath hitches, a brief pause in the endless stream of filth pouring from him, and then he’s bucking short, erratic thrusts into Steve, and Steve can feel Buck come deep inside him before he stills.  He’s panting, and every few moments a breathless _fuck_ escapes him.

The other man has paused, giving them a chance to breathe, but hasn’t pulled out of Steve yet.

When Buck finally breaks the surface of his pleasure, he kisses Steve’s shoulder.  “How you doin’, Stevie?  Our friend hasn’t come yet.  You got one more in you?”

Steve nods.  His shoulders are getting sore though.  “Can I switch positions?”

“Yeah, of course.  What hurts?”

“Shoulders.”

Bucky starts untying his wrists from where they’re secured to the headboard from his position under Steve.  He helps Steve brings his arms to his chest, rubbing blood back into his biceps.

“Give me a second and I can untie your wrists for you.”

Steve shakes his head, “Unh-unh.”

“No?  You still want your hands bound?”

“Mmm,” Steve nods.

“Okay, baby,” Bucky concedes.

The other man pulls out and helps Bucky wriggle out from under Steve.  Bucky unties Steve’s thighs and ankles and helps him straighten his legs.  Steve enjoys the feeling of blood being able to freely make its way around his body again while Bucky triple checks every inch of him to make sure he’s okay.

Once Steve passes Bucky’s inspection, he’s helped to his knees.  His wrists are fastened to the top bar of the footboard, and his ankles are anchored to the sides of the bed frame again.  He splays his elbows wide, forearms displacing his weight along the foot of the bed.

For a moment he can’t tell where Bucky is, but just as he’s about to open his mouth to call for him, there’s a metal hand cupping his cheek.  Bucky has pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed where he can keep an eye and a hand on Steve.

“I’m right here.  What’s your colour?”

“Green.”

“I’m so proud of you, Stevie.  You’re doing so well.”  Bucky kisses the cheek he’s not cupping in his hand, and Steve leans further into his touch.

One firm hand grips Steve’s hip, the other finds his cock and pumps it back to life.  A lube-slick cock is lining up with his well-stretched hole and the pace is brutal from the start.  If Steve thought he was overstimulated before, that was nothing compared to now.  His cock is thrust hard into the fist as his prostate is grazed over and over and over, and his body doesn’t even know how to process the sensations anymore.  He rests his body heavy over the bars at the end of the bed.  He’s exhausted and numb; he doesn’t see how they’re going to get him off one more time.

As if reading his mind, Bucky says, “I know, I know.”

And then Bucky’s lips are on his, soft and gentle and slow, in stark contrast to the quick pounding he’s taking.  He lets himself focus entirely on Bucky: the taste of him, the pace of him, the way his tongue chases Steve’s; slow and heavy.  Steve doesn’t know how long he’s been kissing Bucky for before he’s floating.  One second he’s completely focused on the sensation of Bucky’s tongue on his, Bucky’s lips pulling gently at his.  The next he feels wave upon wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him as the hips behind him stutter and still and he doesn’t know if the pleasure he’s feeling is his own or that of the man inside him, but he can hear Bucky’s voice from a distance praising him and telling him how good he is and how proud he is of him, and he knew he had one more in him.

Steve’s exhausted and his whole body sings with pleasure.  He can feel the rope being gently pulled past skin, and limbs are straightened and bent.  When Bucky puts a finger in his hand and asks him to squeeze he does, very very gently, and then he’s being offered mouthfuls of water and he’s wrapped in blankets.

Steve’s warm and fuzzy and floating, and for a moment he wonders where Bucky is, but as soon as his mind forms the thought the metal hand is cupping the back of his neck and Bucky’s forehead is pressed to his own and he’s whispering, “I’m here, Steve, I’m here.”

He’s still floating so high.

“You did so good, Stevie.  You were so good.  Do you need anything?”

He's buried so deeply under all the endorphins he can’t quite make his way to the surface to speak.  Bucky seems to understand the muted moan and the smile playing across his face.  He pulls him close and presses gentle kisses to his skin.

Another body settles in behind Steve, nose nuzzling at the back of his neck, arms wrapped loose round him.  Steve drifts off, warm and happy, wondering what on earth he did to deserve Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I have SO MANY NOTES for this fic
> 
>  
> 
> **Responsible BDSM Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> There's lots of negotiation and rule-setting behind the scenes between Bucky and their third. I didn't write it into this fic, but it's definitely definitely there. (Like no kissing. Their third could do pretty much anything to Steve, but no kissing. Dem's the breaks.) And there's a ton of non-verbal communication during, but Steve can't see that, so you don't either.
> 
> Lord almighty, if you let someone tie you up, make sure there are safety shears on hand. And always communicate if you lose feeling somewhere or if something's not comfortable or hurts. I know I said Steve didn't have any responsibilities, but if his hand falls asleep it's his responsibility to communicate that to Bucky. Don't wait for your top to check on you. Communicate communicate communicate.
> 
> I feel the need to point out that if two of the three parties involved weren't serum-made super soldiers who can't catch diseases, there would have been a whole lot of condoms. Have safe sex, peeps.
> 
>  
> 
> **Other Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this whole fic in one sitting after the idea kept me up all night, and I'm pretty sure I'll be returning to this many times in the future.
> 
> There's a "right answer" as to who the third is (in my mind), but I left it intentionally vague. Who did you picture?
> 
>  **If you love it let me know!** I live on your guys' comments :) You can also find me on [tumblr](http://graduategraduate.tumblr.com)!
> 
> It still bothers me that ao3 doesn't have a _if you liked this, we recommend this_ feature. So I'm going to start adding my own recommendations at the end of my fics. Spread the love and make it easier for people to continue their reading spree!
> 
> So, if you loved _this_ , you wonderfully filthy, kinky bastard, may I highly recommend you go read [_this_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5860021?view_full_work=true). It's a 130k, 33 chapter very nsfw Destiel fic written by the wonderful Dangerousnotbroken and it's painful and hot and glorious. Enjoy <3


End file.
